Crackified Pairings
by eclipticxdreams
Summary: What happens when animes from different universes collide? Find out with these alternate universe pairings! Newest Pair: HikaruxSasuke
1. KiraxEd

**

* * *

**

Disclaimer: I do NOT own any of the animes used, nor did I have anything to do with the production of the series or franchise.

* * *

Honorary Stars – Edward Elric Full Metal Alchemist x Kira Yamato Gundam Seed & Gundam Seed Destiny

* * *

The legendary blonde alchemist rubbed his head. Where was he? What was he doing? He glanced around him and jumped; startled glancing through the window seemed to be an array of endless stars. "What the hell?" he mumbled as he sat up and leaned against the wall. He blinked and noticed it was just his back on the wall; he wasn't even on the floor. "Gah!" he exclaimed as he pushed himself down and clasped the bar across the sides. This couldn't be happening; he must be dreaming. What was going on!? A strange sound was heard from his right and he could see a boy gliding through the doors gracefully. His eyes were a mesmerizing purple and his hair a beautiful shade of chestnut. The boy paused and looked at Edward confusedly.

"Uh sorry, but would you mind telling me where I am?" he asked shivering at a sudden small chill in the air and pulling his red coat tighter around him.

"Aboard the Arch Angel. If you aren't a crew member then what are you doing here?" asked the brunette looking at him. Though his eyes weren't cold but warm. They weren't irritated like Ed's but confused. Of course he was. Kira knew everyone aboard the Arch Angel. Perhaps not everyone by name though he recognized their faces and this peculiarly dressed boy was not familiar. He was pretty sure he wasn't from one of the enemy battleships either and he didn't know what to do with him and he was still contemplating the speech from Gilbert Durandal. The launching of the Destiny plan. The sound that seemed like an airlock opening came once again and another girl walked through. Her grey eyes filled with sadness and concern and they turned to the brunette; her silken pink hair floating behind her as she stopped and looked at the blonde.

"Oh; are you a new member of the Arch Angel? Though you don't seem to be wearing the correct attire, now we can't have that," she said in a sing song voice a slender finger beneath her chin as she looked at him.

"Look I don't know what I'm doing here either but I'd like to know too!" Edward exclaimed as he slowly began to pull himself down; still feeling more comfortable on the floor. His red jacket seemed to stay in the air along with his thick golden braid. His right sleeve slightly rolled up revealing just a small glint of metal. The young prodigy didn't notice the lilac eyes moving and staring at the small flash before turning back to him.

"Perhaps we should ask Murrue," the brunette suggested turning to the pink haired girl.

"Right Kira; I'll go call her," replied the girl with a small nod and with a small nudge of her right foot she pushed herself towards the door again. Open. Then Close once again.

"Sorry, I'm not really from around here alright so I don't know what's going on," began Edward thinking he should explain as he glanced around him again, his gold silken hair shimmering in the bright light of the ship.

"How do you not? How old are you? You must be old enough for your parents to have told you," replied Kira watching the boy concerned, then a bewildered expression as the blonde's fists tightened with rage. Before he could ask what was the matter the small blonde's mouth opened wide and a loud roar escaped his mouth.

"WHO THE HELL ARE YOU CALLING SMALL!?" he screamed; clearly irritated. The door to his right opened again and this time a brunette came in through the door. She was wearing a uniform; colored with blue yellow and other majestic shades. She seemed to have heard the ending of his outburst and glanced at him then Kira. She didn't know what to do in such a situation. Almost positive that he wasn't with enemy forces she turned to Kira who was looking at the blonde in bewilderment.

"Take him to your room. In such a situation it is hard to tell friend from foe. Your judgment is probably far better than mine Kira," the women said, her hazel eyes softening as she looked at her best pilot. With a small nod she looked at Edward once again hesitantly before gently squeezing Kira's wrist as she passed by heading back to her seat as Captain.

"But Murrue," began Kira as his friend past the sliding doors and disappeared behind them. He turned back to Edward, looked at him with a thoughtful expression before sighing, as if making his decision. He motioned for him to follow, "So where are you from?" asked Kira wanting to know more about this strange boy.

"A place where I touch the ground?" he said weakly as he struggled to follow him just as gracefully. Everything he was wearing seemed so much lighter and his auto mail felt extremely peculiar.

Kira didn't turn to look at him, and Edward guessed that he should continue and perhaps tell him the truth. "From Armestris actually, I supposed it's not around here. But I guess I stowed away here or something," he explained remembering not to say he had suddenly woke up. It sounded insane and he needed this boy to believe him.

"Is it in the plants or on Earth?" asked Kira with growing curiosity as the cold steel bars across the ship lightly brushed his finger tips as he glided across the floor.

"Uh earth," replied Edward struggling to hide his confusion. He was lucky the boy wasn't turned around. After all; what could he be talking about? Where people living in giant flowers these days? 'Well perhaps alchemy has advanced that far' he thought interested. Though before he could ask the boy spoke up again.

"I'm sure you've over heard about the Destiny Plan," Kira said, his voice surprisingly holding slight sadness.

"Destiny Plan…?" Edward asked. This world was so different from his. Wherever he was anyways.

"The Plan just issued by Gilbert Durandal. The leader of the plants," Kira knew this boy wasn't from around here; he couldn't explain why but what else would explain the boy lack of knowledge and strange attire? He paused when he reached the room and Edward could see the worry in the violet eyes before him. " 'The biggest enemy of us humans, is ourselves; nothing but our own ignorance. Mere puppets in the mercy of time. For too long has humanity been kept in the dark unsure of our future,' " Kira quoted looking at the floor; his right hand on the door. "He presented to us this speech today. A plan in which genes would mark our future, and we would no longer blindly leap into battles trying to figure out our purpose. He says this will make us happy; that this way we will know what we are meant to do. Know what is expected and know what we are capable of."

Edward blinked, his golden eyes shining with confusion. Wouldn't it be a good thing? A leader such as that to lead them through everything. No more worry and no more fear. Well of course it was, and he was sure this brunette; Kira was praising this man. Though then why did he hold such a strange look in his eyes? "So this leader guy is he going to be assassinated or something?" asked Edward trying to figure out why this brunette seemed so sad.

"No. We're going to stop him," he said with an air of finality as he held his hand on the door and it slid open. He moved back and allowed Edward to go in first which he did with little grace and seemed to stumble over his own too feet. Finally understanding dawned in his eyes; he was with those bastards who always wanted to kill a great man! He whirled around clapped his hands and slid it across his arms. He waited for the burst of alchemic energy and before he knew it his arm was behind his back being held by a strong hand.

"You bastard! Trying to assassinate someone who's trying to bring peace! What is with you guys anyways!?" Edward exclaimed angrily trying to meet those kind violet eyes once again.

"He's not trying to bring peace! I want it just as much as him but humans can't be controlled like that! After Blue Cosmos was destroyed all that was left in his way was Orb and the Atlantic Federation! After they rejected his order they fired at it and destroyed it with one blast! The Requiem can fire at any spot on Earth; he'll let you live as long as you play the role he tells you to play," exclaimed Kira trying to make the naïve boy understand. After a brief moment Kira seemed to regain his posture and he released his hold, looking at the floor and murmuring a brief apology. Rubbing his wrist and wincing lightly Edward looked at the boy.

"I still don't understand," he said hoping that he would continue. Sure this man fired at them; though some people didn't seem to understand. Perhaps it was taking things a bit far but everyone would do anything for their dreams. It could never be helped that bad things occur from something like that though they just had to learn. Kira turned to him, and once again Edward was astonished by the sadness in his eyes.

"Without being fearful; we won't feel safe. Without sadness we won't be happy. And if we know what's coming for us… What can we do if we don't want that? And even if he did, if you knew that was going to happen what happens to the happiness you feel when you succeed?" Kira asked. Edward nodded, mesmerized by the brunettes infinite knowledge. And then Kira turned and gave him a small smile. It was hesitant and unsure though it was a smile nonetheless. Both serene and warm Edward found himself giving him a reassuring smile in return. And it was at that moment that he decided to tell Kira the truth.

"You know. I don't come from around here," he began as he watched the brunette's lilac eyes spark with interest. "Armestris was from… The other side of the gate; and I know this sounds crazy but I was stuck inside the gate. And where I came from; Alchemy was what succeeded. Everything could be changed from a simple array and if you had the talent. And if you'd seen that gate it would be as simple as," he clapped his hands and looked at Kira who's expression was unreadable. The alchemist couldn't tell if he believed him or not. "I was stuck in the gate after I made this huge transmutation. Because the biggest rule you see is equivalent exchange and I'm guessing that I was in there so long I traveled to a time where… We live on plants. Do you have alchemy here?" asked Edwards remembering his theory about the plants.

"Uhm no; we don't we have spacecrafts. We're in a large ship right now in space an-" Kira was cut off when Miriallia's voice broke through the speakers.

"All pilots stand-by for level two battle stations," came her hasty voice. Kira immediately stiffened and began to make for the door when a cool hand grasped his wrist.

"Where are you going?" asked Edward looking at the brunette confused.

"Battle stations. A Zaft ship has probably found us," replied Kira as he broke from his grasp and began to head for the door. Edward winced from his sudden cold attitude; or perhaps it was just his uneasiness.

"Fighting!? Can I help?" asked Ed fixing his jacket and getting up also. Kira hesitated; in the short time he had known him he had begun to slightly trust this boy, but he didn't want him to die.

"Can you fly anything?" asked Kira, noting the blonde's stubborn expression. Edward nodded determinedly. He didn't know what he meant but he guessed as to what he was talking about. With a curt nod he guided him to the bay. Tall machine's stood and Edward felt his stomach flip as he imagined himself piloting one. Until he was let to a smaller craft. "This is a sky grasper," he said opening the hatch for him and Edward climbed in. Kira quickly showed him the basic controls before hurrying off to his own craft and Edward saw wide eyed that it was the largest machine of all. While it was dull he could see behind it was concealed much machinery and soon the small screen in front of him flashed on. A young girl was displayed at the screen as she nodded at him.

"Be careful," she said and Edward was surprised at how much they trusted him. And of course by the technology they had. Soon he could see the brunette flash across the screen and he could tell that he was uneasy.

"Remember that these are enemy crafts; they'll fire at you and may very well kill you," said Kira urgently as he put a strange helmet on his head. And then he could hear the various voices.

"Athrun Zala, Justice Launching!" cried a velvety voice.

"Kira Yamato, Freedom Let's do it!" exclaimed a familiar voice.

"Edward Elric. Uh Sky Grasper L-" Edward was cut off when he suddenly accelerated and was sent off into space. He could see bright explosions and a majestic machine flying; the Freedom. It seemed to hold blue wings and he could see how perfectly it was controlled. Turning to the other side he saw a green machine like Kira's except it was very different at the same time and it accelerated towards him. Before he could do anything he gasped; sure it was the end as he pushed foreword a control and then. An explosion. A giant blast that seemed almost pink in color and he could see the Freedom with some large machine attached to its back; a meteor; and a laser that had been pointed. Then he noticed that as the smoke cleared the machine was still there and it was merely its arm that was gone. Kira couldn't have missed could he have? Turning his Sky Grasper clumsily he fired at the machine and it exploded; he was sure that the enemy had been destroyed and then he could see a queer helmet just like Kira's. He knew; even without the presence of blood in the endless space that someone was now dead. And not only that; but he had been killed by his hand. He winced his grip loosening on his controls slightly his golden eyes widened with shock and from the horror of what he had just done.

"Try not to aim for the cockpits. That's were the pilots are," informed Kira and he could tell from the way his eyes were scanning across the screen that he was still protecting the Arch Angel. And then another blast in front of him. "Pay attention or you'll be killed! Snap Out of it!"

Edward blinked and turned to the side, his hands shaking now as he aimed for the arm though again he was defended by Kira as he was almost shot. He felt like he was weighing them down and forced himself to snap out of it. He turned and aimed his missile at the next machine and shot it. He had only been able to destroy one and it seemed that the seemingly long fight was over. Of course; then he didn't know that he was in the presence of the legendary winged Gundam, so it was to be expected. It was after this battle that he was explained of everything that was going on.

- - - - - - - - - -

"Are you sure you want to go out there?" asked the brunette on the day of the final battle. They had already destroyed the Requiem and now Edward would not stand to let Kira go out to end Gilbert Durandal for good alone. Over the weeks they had bonded. Really bonded. And Edward glared at the screen stubbornly.

"I'm restocked with supplies, I'm ready to head back out," replied Ed ignoring what he had said and already pressing buttons and checking the energy supply of the Sky Grasper.

"You really shouldn't, it's going to get much more dangerous. The Requiem is already destroyed and all that's left is to stop Chairman Durandal," continued Kira, still wanting to stop the blonde. The truth was; Edward had been devastated when he saw the giant laser, and was almost sure that the brunette that had come to haunt his dreams would disappear. That he would never get to see those hauntingly beautiful purple eyes, and that chestnut hair that he always wanted to run his fingers through. Of course; he'd never admit to it but this brunette seemed to be in his every thought and every step. It was hard for him to believe that he'd known him for but a brief few days.

"You have to let me go out there, I'm capable to help defend the Arch Angel and watch your back," replied Edward stubbornly as he prepared to take off. "Edward Elric, Sky Grasper. Taking off!" exclaimed Edward as his machine thrusted forwards.

"Edward!" he exclaimed just as he saw his small machine fly off into space. He winced when he thought about him going out into the battle field. Suddenly he turned the Freedom around just in time to miss a shot. He could see a gundam; the Legend accelerating towards him. It's design eerily familiar to that of the Providence Gundam driven by a Rau Le Creuset. He shook his head and continued to attack him his movements stiff as he fought. His purple eyes were wide as he fought. _No. It can't be that's impossible! He can't be_ he thought over and over. His thoughts drowning out the worried cries of Edward as he called to him.

"You should never have been allowed to exist Kira Yamato! If people learned of your existence they would want to be just as you! A mistake within humanity! You're the reason!" exclaimed a voice. While the voice was unfamiliar; the words spoken sent chills down his spine.

"Who are you!?" screamed Kira, his surprise evident in his voice. And the alchemist could see the fear in his eyes.

"What is it? Kira!?" exclaimed Edward, his slender brows knitted together in worry as he tried to defend himself against numerous Zakus.

"I'm sure that by now you've guessed Kira Yamato!!" exclaimed Rey; his voice seemed to almost slip into insanity.

"Kira!" Edward screamed again worried beyond relief as his whole machine turned to the side.

"No! You can't be alive!" cried Kira his Gundam almost halting its movement as lasers hit him from behind.

"That's right! I am Rau Le Creuset!" screamed Rey determination in his voice as his Gundam flew forwards, sword drawn.

"Kira," Edward shouted through the screen looking at his friend concerned. He was about to cry again when he was hit and a cry escaped his mouth. His left side had been hit and with a large explosion he flew sideways and Kira seemed to snap out of it.

"No!" he cried as Kira shot the Zaku aiming at the blonde before turning again and screaming at Rey. "This is your life your living! Not his! You don't need to listen to him!" The Gundam hesitated, "You don't have to live his life! You only have one chance at living it!" A short gasp was what Kira heard and he quickly glanced at Edward nervously and cast him a small reassuring smile. Though it wasn't too convincing and he flew forwards, "You don't have to listen to the Chairman! Do what you want with your life. You only have one life; live it while you can!" he cried pulling out a laser and dismantling it; careful not to harm him in any way. He turned his machine around to face the sky grasper and flew towards it, gently carrying the plane like craft in his hand and headed towards the Arch Angel. "You need some repairs first alright?" he said hurriedly as he contacted Murrue. After dropped the craft into the landing bay he turned to head towards Gilbert Durandal.

"Stop you bastard! Don't go there alone!" exclaimed Edward as he hoped out of his craft and rushed the mechanics hurriedly. There didn't seem to be any other crafts available and every second felt like years as Edward watched the outside for Kira to return. It felt like years and finally it seemed the mechanics were done.

"It's patched up but we still have to reload some-" they stopped when Edward hopped in and already began to take off.

"Sorry no time," replied Edward already about to take off.

"Hey! Not in here!" cried the mechanics as they ducked and covered their heads. Edward knew generally where Kira would be and headed towards the command centre in Messiah. Just as he arrived it began to explode and he saw vaguely the silhouette of a human jumping into the Freedom. Immediately he contacted him.

"Kira!" he exclaimed relieved to see the face of the man he'd grown to care for.

"What are you doing here!?" he exclaimed as the mobile suit began to ascend towards him and away from the growing explosion. They headed back towards the Arch Angel with Edward behind him as a Zaku seemed to aim at the Freedom and prepare to shoot. Though before it did Edward aimed at the head of the Zaku and fired.

"To watch your back. See you can so trust me," he replied the tension escaping as it seemed the fight had ended. A cocky grin was plastered against the brunette's pink lips. The brunette seemed to give in and gave him a gentle smile back, his lilac eyes glistening with admiration.

"It wasn't about not trusting you. It was about not loosing you," replied Kira and Edward could feel his heart lift and a small red flush rushed to his cheeks.

**-THE END-**

* * *

Author's Note/ I hope you enjoyed this one-shot! More ideas for pairings would be much loved. I know it may be a bit rushed but after all; it was a one-shot so I had to somehow fit in that emotion ;D Had a bit of trouble staying in character but I hope you guys liked it! And that it wasn't too long.

Comments and reviews are much loved!


	2. AmuxDark

**

* * *

**

Disclaimer: I do NOT own any of the animes used, nor did I have anything to do with the production of the series or franchise.

* * *

Honorary Stars – Dark Mousy DN Angel x Hinamori Amu Shugo Chara!

* * *

"Amu-Chi! Amu-chi!" exclaimed a young brunette. She seemed to still be in elementary; her hair a light shade of brown tied into two cute pig tails.

"Yaya," said the pink haired girl as she turned around, sounding almost exasperated. Still wearing her school uniform she still looked out of the ordinary. Her style making her look cool and punk and the small hair-tie with a cross that she used to tie her hair in a most peculiar fashion was indeed a nice touch.

"Amu-chi! Did you see this before?" asked the young girl sticking a poster right into her face.

"Ah!" she replied as she almost fell backwards before regaining her balance and looking at the poster leaning back on what seemed to be an impossible angle. "Y-Yes I see it," she stammered. Of course she had. Her younger sister; Ami had been speaking of this boy for days. The infamous Dark Mousy, stealing precious artifacts. Before he came here; she didn't even know there were artifacts worth stealing in her quiet neighborhood.

"Dark Mousy!" she exclaimed hugging the poster, "He's so cool!"

"I thought you liked the band Chee Chee Chera?" pointed out Amu, her eyes twitching. It was hard to remember who and what Yaya liked with her favorites constantly changing.

"Eh they're last week's news," she replied shooting a glare at Amu that made the Joker's Chair shiver and back down immediately. "It says he's going to appear later!" continued Yaya, hopping up and down excitedly as Amu looked at her and blinked, still leaning over.

"It sounds fun. You want to go Yaya?" came a masculine voice from behind her and Amu flew to the other side and turned to see a beautiful blonde boy.

"T-T-Tadase-kun!" exclaimed Amu straightening herself up immediately.

"So should we go? Hinamori-san?" he asked, that beautiful smile curved across his pink lips.

"Okay" replied Amu in a bit of a daze before straightening herself again and crossing her arms. "I mean… Why not? I have nothing better to do." Tadase smiled at her, and a small laugh escaped his lips as all three of her Charas spoke.

"There's her spicy character again," the three said shrugging as Amu twitched irritatingly.

"Alright! Then it's settled," said Tadase with a small tilt of his head. His smile serene as the young brunette beside him jumped merrily.

"Yay Yay!" she exclaimed, "Oh I'll invite Kukai!" she exclaimed before dashing off. Amu watched her friend run and wondered if Rima would like to go also before she noticed the look on Tadase.

"What?" she asked looking at him curiously, before tilting her head and smiling at him, "Cheer up, you know you can tell me whatever you want."

"No no, it's nothing," replied Tadase giving her a smile. It was unconvincing to say the least though Amu knew better than to press further so gave him a reassuring smile.

"What is this atmosphere? Eru the angel of love can feel the love energies rising!" exclaimed the angel-like Chara. As always flying in at all the wrong moments and both Amu and Tadase blushed furiously.

"Eru!" exclaimed Amu angrily, irritation clear in her eyes. Though she knew that even if sometimes these times were hard; she didn't want them to end. She never wanted it to end. Though she knew it someday would and she tried to make the best of it. And with that; even as she chased the Chara of her past enemy; pictures flew through her mind. Kukai, Kairi, Nadeshiko, Rima. Everyone and all the events that had occurred were so much brighter than how it had been those times before. She missed Nadeshiko of course; having not seen her best friend in such a long time she wondered how she was doing until she ran right into a red haired boy.

"Ah! Sorry Sorry!" she exclaimed as she looked at the boy sitting on the floor. He rubbed his head with a nervous smile, his eyes were a bright red; though shone with an innocence one wouldn't expect to see in a boy of such age. At least he looked to be about the same age as Kukai though his uniform seemed to say otherwise. The boy looked up at her embarrassed before blushing and getting up.

"Ah, Sorry!" he exclaimed bowing twice. A brown bag was slung over his shoulder as he looked at her.

"It's okay," replied Amu with a small smile before the boy nodded smiled back. He ran past her waving and giving her one last apologetic glance he disappeared around the corner. She still seemed to be watching dazedly even after the boy had disappeared around the corner.

"Hinamori-san?" asked Tadase, instantly curious as to what she was doing.

"Ah, it's nothing! So when is the appearance going to be?" asked HInamori moving next to Tadase to look. "Eh!" she exclaimed as she moved back suddenly, noticing how close she'd been to the popular blonde. The fair-haired boy looked at her confusedly.

"What?" he asked with a small tilt of his head. And perhaps it was in Amu's head but she could see swirls of bubbles and clouds and rainbows. "Hinamori-san?"

"Ah. Alright then! I'll see you tonight at seven!" she exclaimed and took off towards her home, her guardian Chara's shrugging.

"Bye Bye Tadase! Bye Bye Kiseki!" they exclaimed before turning. "Amu-chan! Wait for us!" they exclaimed as their float almost seemed to pick up speed.

- - - -

"So, Daisuke you ready for tonight?" asked the infamous thief; Dark Mousy.

_No one could see him though the red haired boy from before nodded determinedly. "Yes," said the boy turning to his partner. Their target this time was an ancient painting by the Satoshi family. Estimated to be worth almost a million dollars, and of course holding a great spirit._

A cocky grin spread across the man's face, his outfit black and sleek as a white rabbit looking creature hopped onto his shoulder. "With. You ready?" he asked, his voice silken and almost seductive. The rabbit nodded and began to glow and two dark wings sprouted from the purple-haired mans back. "Alright! Let's… Go!" he exclaimed bending his knees and pushing himself upwards as he took off into the night. His wings flapping, dark feathers fell and blew through the windy night as he slowly made his way to the museum. His purple hair flipping violently in the wind. Finally, the large and ancient looking building came into view; brilliant lights scanned the skies uselessly searching for the infamous legend. He smirked and once quite easily made his way inside.

"Ah, Dark. It's great that you made it here tonight," said a calm and sophisticated voice.

"Chief Officer Hiwatari," replied Dark with a smirk, speaking to him as if complementing his shoes. "Eh? Your son isn't here?" he asked, frowning disappointment clear in his eyes.

"No he… Has a break; tonight your opponent," he continued as he looked up at him, his angry eyes finally clear as the reflective light disappeared, "Is me."

"This isn't fun," Dark seemed to whine and within moments he was behind him, painting in hand, "Really, Satoshi is much more fun," he pouted before turning and flying out the window, the detective smirking. 'Huh, I wonder why he was so happy,' thought Dark suspiciously as he flew off.

"_He's planning something," replied Daisuke, his thoughts serious as he thought of motives before he paused. "Oh! It's that girl from before," he exclaimed looking at the pink-haired girl he had bumped into this morning._

'She's cute," Dark thought back and he chuckled when he saw the crimson flush that appeared on Daisuke's face. 'Let's go talk to her,' he said as he began to lower himself. The girl seemed to have and bow at her friends as if apologizing before turning and running off in some direction. Following her as she ran he slowed down and lowered himself in front of her and she ran right into him.

"Ah!" she exclaimed before she got back up, "Sorry," she murmured before looking up at the smirking thief. "Y-Y-Your," she stammered pointing at him, wide-eyed and mouth opened. Dark chuckled, it never got old. "Dark!"

"Yup! What are you doing here?" he asked; his face inching closer to hers. "Weren't you watching the show?" he asked seductively, his eyelids now only half open as he gazed at the baffled girl.

"A-A-Ah yes! But I was going back home because I was supposed to take a picture for Ami an-" Her nervous blabbering was but off when Dark placed a slender finger on her lip.

"You're not a fan? Why do I never get the cute ones?" flirted Dark as she turned a bright red. "What's your name?"

"Hinamori Amu," she said nervously as she leaned back.

"Alright, come back her tomorrow and I'll show you a good time," he replied before hopping back twice and taking off into the sky once again, not even noticing the girl whose face was as ripe as a tomato scream.

- - - -

"Hey, Amu-chan" drawled Miki lazily as she watched Amu fumble through her closet.

"What?" asked Amu as she took out another shirt and placed it in front of her and shaking her head once again.

"If you hate Dark so much, why do you care so much about your outfit?" asked Miki.

"B-Because! A girl has to look her best no matter what the occasion. Without herself really knowing it she had already imagined the infamous and handsome thief in many different outfits. And they were all stunning.

"Nya ha ha!" Ran exclaimed.

"Our heroine is pervy!" continued Miki.

'Yes yes yes!" jeered Su.

"Hey!" cried Amu furiously.

"Waahh! Amu-chan is angry" they all exclaimed as their playful laughter filled the room. It seemed forever though Amu finally settled on a stripped shirt that revealed her shoulders, a jacket on top of it that was cut mid-length. A short stylish skirt with a pair of knee-high shoes with contrasting colors of red white and black.

"Alright let's go!" she exclaimed excitedly as she took off. "Bye mama! Papa!" she exclaimed as she hopped down the steps and headed off to meet the infamous thief Dark Mousy. Watching her watch expectantly she turned right, then left then right once again and rounding the last corner caught sight of the stunning man. Wearing a Khaki jacket that hid his face and a long hat above his head.

"Yo!" he exclaimed turning to her with a grin. "You actually showed up," he said walking over to her confidently and Amu found herself lost for words before she shook her head.

"Yea, why wouldn't I?" she asked, her brows slanting upwards in nervousness. The man shrugged nonchalantly as he got next to her and taking his hand out of his pocket he gently slipped it into hers.

"Ready?" he asked. An abrupt nod in reply and kicking himself off the ground with his feet he took off into the sky.

"Ah!" the cool and spicy guardian exclaimed taking her other hand and placing it on the man's also, frightened. Dark smirked and let out a low chuckle and Amu pouted. 'But… He is kind of cool' she thought a light flush flashing across her face that Dark very pleasantly caught sight of.

"Alright then! Let's get something to eat," he said turning over and bringing Amu's face closer to his.

"Ah sure," Amu murmured, his face turning into a light shade of pink once again. Slowly the man descended near a murky alleyway. Of course trying not to catch too much attention and he fixed the hat a top his head. The streets were bustling with life. Chatter filled the air as people walked through the narrow streets. A red head looked at dark curiously as she stood alone on the other side of the street before seeing the shorter girl next to him, his hand in hers. Amu on the other hand caught sight of a certain blonde that had long since been the object of her affections which she tried furiously to hide. Ducking behind Dark she pushed him forward. "Right where are we going?" she asked hastily trying not to start any misunderstandings about her and this man.

"A restaurant, what's the rush?" asked Dark leaning his face close to hers seductively.

"Th-That's not the point! I need to uhmm," she stammered glancing at Tadase who had just stepped into a store. With a short sigh of relief she lowered her hands from the Khaki jacket and turned to the man who now had his back to her as he led them to the restaurant. "Never mind." She added lamely, casting her gaze away from the tall and slender figure before her. Right before they entered the restaurant Dark paused, almost hesitantly and glanced at her. His lilac eyes held a faint emotion that Amu couldn't place though seconds after he turned around again and opened the door, his usual smile plastered on his face.

"Little ladies first," he said.

"Oh stop teasing me!" Amu exclaimed before the alluring cat Ikuto appeared in her mind. She shook her head, 'Why did I think of that guy?' she thought angrily before walking inside. She heard a light chuckle behind her though pretended not to hear. As they both sat down and read the menu, an eerie silence fell between the two and Amu tried not to fidget awkwardly. The now bored looking Dark seemed different, though every time he caught her looking at him his cocky smile spread across his lips. It wasn't long before they ordered and began their meal, only the quiet murmurs of those around them and the quiet clattering of their forks. And then Dark spoke up.

"Well it hasn't been that bad! I don't know why you were so angry about it before," he said sarcastically. Whatever had been bothering him before seemed to have disappeared. Or perhaps he had done so on purpose.

"Geez, you're a stranger after all and I really shouldn't have come any ways," she replied, thinking once again about her prince.

"You're such a kid," he replied with a larger smile this time. "I know you'd rather be here with someone else right?" he asked, his gaze fell on his food where he picked up another piece of meat.

"Uhm no no it's alright," she replied a nervous smile and her brows slanted upwards. 'Though coming here with Tadase-kun would also be nice' she thought dreamily. The blonde boy in a handsome slender tux and an elegant flower tucked into his right pocket jus- Her day dream was cut off when Dark moved suddenly. The expression in his eyes… Hate? No anger? Or perhaps even sad.

"Tadase-kun…" he murmured as he got up and walked around the table next to her. Amu looked at him confusedly and realized she had said those words aloud. "I know, but just for this one moment," he murmured as he bent down closer his eyes half closed. Amu turned a bright red as she felt his soft lips brush hers. "Please, just think of me," he finished his voice pleading almost sad as their lips touched. Gentle and soft was their kiss and Amu could no longer remember what she had been thinking mere moments before...

**-THE END-**

* * *

Author's Note/ Hope you liked this one!! Once again a bit rushed I know –sweat drops- but more cracky pairings would be loved! Mua to you Mua to you and a hug for you!

Comments and reviews are loved!


	3. HikaruxSasuke

**

* * *

**

Disclaimer: I do NOT own any of the animes used, nor did I have anything to do with the production of the series or franchise.

* * *

Honorary Stars – Sasuke Uchiha [ Naruto ] x Hikaru Hitachiin [ Ouran High School Host Club ]

* * *

"Oi! Milord! The frame of Antoinette! It's broken," came the voices of two twins.

"What!?" cried the blonde as he ran over, tears streaming from his eyes. The mischievous brunettes snickered as the blonde's eyes immediately turned, for once not to the Hitachiin's, but to a brunette who looked rather surprised.

"Ah, sorry," the boy murmured before turning, "Who keeps a framed picture of a dog anyway?" he murmured inaudibly and thankfully no one heard.

"Mother! This bad man broke beautiful Antoinette!" he exclaimed, now a pool of salty tears around him. A cool like character twitched with irritation.

"Really, stop calling me that," he replied anger seeping into his voice before his slender index finger pushed up his glasses. "But you should pay back the frame Mr. Uchiha."

"Look I already said I was so-" began Sasuke before he was interrupted once again by the blonde's 'mother.'

"The frame itself was a six million yen," began Kyouya making mental notations in his head.

"Who the hell are you guys anyways?" asked Sasuke irritably as he glared at the gathering group. The blonde suddenly halted crying and got up, his right arm on his forehead and a smile on his face.

"Tamaki," said the blonde as girls flaunted at him and just as suddenly disappeared. "Kyouya," he continued pointing at the brunette from before who seemed to be the leader of sorts, "Hikaru and Kaoru," this time pointed at the two twins that had pointed him out.

"I'm Honey!" exclaimed a little boy as he hoped inside, his head above a small pink rabbit plush as he looked up at him with a smile. "Would you like to hold Mr. Rabbit? Oh and this is Mori!! And Haru-chan!" he exclaimed turning to the tall and muscular figure of a black haired boy behind him. Then to a boy with a more slender figure, his eyes a shade of chestnut just as his hair and he seemed a bit feminine even which wasn't really that bad. "What's your name?" asked the blonde grinning at him.

"Sasuke," he replied casting away his gaze and settled once again on the two twins. A certain one caught his eye though he only knew them as Hikaru and Kaoru and didn't know which one was which.

"Well, I apologize but," began Kyouya as he pushed his glasses up the bridge of his nose, "You're going to either have to pay back the fine or work for us," he said flashing a fake smile that Sasuke glared at.

"Do you do that to everyone?" came the voice of Haruhi, as bored as ever as she looked at him blankly.

"It's profitable," replied Kyouya simply with a small shrug before turning back to Sasuke. An expression that read: well?-whats-your-answer on his face.

"How much was it?" he asked, glancing at the old frame. It was worn out though held fine detail. Nonetheless how much could the frame have cost?

"Six Million yen, like I said before," replied Kyouya calmly. His eyes widened and he coughed.

"What!? For some old piece of junk like that!?" he exclaimed pointing to the broken casing. Kyouya nodded seemingly amused and both twins placed a hand on an irritated ninja's head.

"Oi! You break it you pay for it," said Hikaru, his expression and tone teasing.

"That's… How do you… Why would you…" the Uchiha boy stammered. It was the most absurd thing he had ever heard! Of course, it was to be expected that the teens who attended the prestigious Ouran High School would have such a large amount of cash in their pockets, but he expected them to buy more useful sorts of things, regardless of whether they were rich snobby kids, or just rich. Begrudgingly he nodded, recalling the bet he'd had with Naruto that he would get through this high school better than he could. Well not the same school exactly, with the orphaned fox-demon unable to pay to enter this school, nor did he receive a scholarship of any kind, the blonde had gone to a different school.

"Alrighty then! Welcome to the host club, commoner," remarked the twins with a large cocky grin spread across their face.

"Commoner?" he asked, a brow twitching with anger as he let his anger slip into his tone. "Hn, annoying snobs," he remarked, suppressing his anger immediately remembering their bet. Loser would have to run errands for Kakashi-sensei. Turning on his heel he walked away and out of the music room. He had a long way to travel in order to get back to the Hidden Leaf Village.

"Mother! He's so mean!," cried Tamaki as the boy walked out on them. Kyouya merely shrugged.

"He'll have to come back tomorrow," Kyouya said his tone flat before he shrugged it off and headed towards the computer.

"Hey Haru-Chan! Do you think Sasu-Chan will like to have some sweets with me?" asked Honey-senpai clutching his rabbit as he stood next to the large and muscular Mori.

"O-of course," Haruhi replied with a small smile "Huge Subject change," she mumbled beneath her breath. As Hikaru and Kaoru glanced at each other awkwardly by the large scene that the stubborn or perhaps, proud boy had just displayed.

- - - - -

The cool autumn air filled the small room and Sasuke pushed himself up in his bed. Streams of sunlight basked through the curtains though they still weren't enough to warm him. Placing a hand in front of his face he ran it down from his forehead to his chin and sighed. A throbbing headache evident on his face as he pushed aside the two heavy sheets and got up, his feet reaching the cold floorboards made a faint creaking sound as he walked across his room. With a short sigh he walked into the small bathroom, its floor and walls lined with ceramic tiles. Glancing at his reflection, the Uchiha boy's dark blue hair was unruly and messy, his onyx eyes bored and using his fingers to pick through his bangs he yawned again.

Taking the petite toothbrush in hand and covering it with toothpaste he brushed, all the while trying to open his eyes to their full extent in order to not look as drowsy. Finally rinsing his mouth he looked himself once over before turning and grabbing his uniform. Hastily changing into the designated attire for Ouran students he ran downstairs, toasted a quick slice of bread and ran out the door. Sprinting and almost flying from tree to tree the boy would have been faster if wearing his usual ninja clothing. The uniform had long sleeves and dress pants which slowed him down since his sleek skin was far more aerodynamic. Ignoring that, he pulled the toast from his mouth after taking a bite and chewed. The trees around him were a blur of faded green red and orange as he jumped lightly from branch to branch.

Finally arriving to see the tall and large building before him he lifted his hand and placed it on his shoulder and his other hand was shoved into his pocket as he walked towards the entrance intently listening to the whispers around him.

"Hey hey did you hear? The Host Club is getting a new member," one girl squealed excitedly.

"What!? Really No way who is he?" another girl asked, the excitement written on his face.

"I dunno but I bet he's really hot! Like that guy over there!" the brunette exclaimed in a whisper and Sasuke shot her an irritated glance. It was just what he needed, more pestering girls. He just hoped they wouldn't end up like Sakura. "Eep!" the girl cried, surprised and whirled around with a small flush of color on her face.

"Hn," he murmured scornfully as he turned his head around and was about to turn again when a girl said "He's so cool!" but thought better of it. Careful not to hasten his step, he was as stubborn as ever as he pretended not to hear them. Reaching the tall front doors of Ouran he walked up the twisting staircase to the Host Club. He was as irritated as ever seeing that it was indeed a weekend and he was forced to see those annoying snobbish Host Club members. Pushing the door open the air around him suddenly filled with red rose petals. The members of the Host Club smiled at him and the young ninja felt insulted. "What?" he asked flatly clearly irritated.

"Kyaaa! Is that him!?" a few girls cried excitedly.

"It's the new host! I'm sitting with him today!" a brunette squealed.

"Kya~ Me too!" the blonde next to her jeered in the same annoying tone.

"Sasu-Chan~" Honey explained as he jumped and clamped himself onto Sasuke's arm.

"Ack get off of me!" the brunette exclaimed as he jumped back in surprise.

"Hey Sasu-Chan! You wanna hold Usa-Chan?" the blonde asked jumping off and holding up a pink rabbit plush. Sasuke twitched, 'No way could this really be a high schooler?' he thought doubtfully as he shook his head. "What you don't like Usa-Chan?" the little blonde asked as his expression suddenly changed into a look of sadness.

"No it's… Fine," Sasuke replied feeling pity surge up in him when a twin came up from behind him and place and arm on his head. "Hey watch it!"

"Yo, it's your first day. Your not gonna get much customers with that attitude," said one of the two twins. The girls around them squealed at Sasuke.

"He's so cool!" they exclaimed hearts flying this way and that.

"Or maybe he will," said the brunette on the other side with a shrug and sigh. Sasuke sneered and turned around heading to the table which he was guessing was his since the girls were looking at him as if waiting for something. Sitting down, anyone could see how the ninja wished he wasn't there.

"Alright… Now what?" he asked looking at the girls expectantly. While they in return, did the same to him.

"Now now, you're not doing it right let me show you how it's done," came the blonde as he flew in suddenly from a different table twirling about. As he gently lifted the hand of the maiden in front of him, "If he is not entertaining you let me be able to shine as your magnificent prince, for you are surely a beautiful princess beckoning from such high tower," he cried poetically one knee on the ground as he smiled at her a gentle kiss planted on her hand.

"Kyaaa! Tamaki-senpai!" they squealed and Sasuke's face filled with horror as he looked around at the other members.

"Yesterday, Mori-senpai bought me a huge cake! It was so yummy, but I think I got a cavity," came the over-excited voice of Honey as she spoke to the girls around him.

"Oh no! Honey you're gonna have to go to the doctors?" asked a red-head concern written across her face.

"Mori?" asked the young looking blonde as he turned up to Mori watery eyed. The silent brunette nodded, before pointing to a plate on the table. "Really!? You'll buy me a snack afterwards!? Yay Mori-chan!" he exclaimed as he hugged the large man. Then he turned to the calm brunette, Haruhi, whom he was surprised was doing such a thing, though he was doing a good job of it. His smile was kind and gentle and although he couldn't hear what the boy was saying he could tell that whatever he said came from the heart. Next were those twins again, they were mesmerizing and Sasuke's gaze laid on them the longest.

"It was so funny! Kaoru wet his bed again last night, he came to my bed covered in tears in the middle of the night," came one twin, Hikaru.

"That's mean Hikaru!" exclaimed Kaoru a single tear in his eye, "That was embarrassing, you shouldn't tell them that," he continued seeming to shy away a slender finger in front of his mouth.

"But it was adorable," replied Hikaru as he grasped his brother's chin their mouths were close as they looked each other in the eye, "You were so vulnerable and it was wonderful being able to cradle you in my arms. Can you forgive me?"

"Of course Hikaru, when you put it that way," his brother replied.

"Kyaaa! What a display of brotherly love!" the girls jeered.

"Sasuke?" asked the blonde now in front of his face.

"GAH!" he exclaimed as he fell backwards on his chair and using his hand flipped himself over into a better position landing quietly on his feet. "Geez don't do that," he replied as everyone suddenly turned to him. "What?" he asked, getting up from his crouched position. Tamaki smirked.

"Interesting, yes this is really interesting, this year not only will we be working for Halloween; but we'll have a ninja theme," the blonde smirked before gallivanting the room. "Isn't that a great idea? It is isn't it? I thought of it myself! Oh isn't it a great idea!" he exclaimed excitedly as Sasuke first looked at him in horror before sighing irritated.

"Yo," came a sudden voice behind him and he turned to see one of the twins, though from his attitude he seemed to be Hikaru and irritated; the young ninja pushed the arm of the brunette off his head.

"What?" he asked, his voice monotone, Hikaru amused him, out of all of the strange Host members. Well, not the sight of brotherly love which in fact he found disgusting, but his attitude and his carefree display.

"I don't have your size yet, so you have to come with me in order for my mother to make your costume," the twin smiled, and Sasuke was sure he was enjoying every moment of his misery. Smirking, Hikaru took him by his uniform and began to drag him outside. Irritated Sasuke yelled.

"Hey! I can walk on my own!" he exclaimed grudgingly, his arms flying in all directions as he was dragged across the floor.

Finally, as they reached the large Hitachiin manor, Sasuke, now on his feet, followed Hikaru to his house. They were immediately greeted by a quite energetic woman. "Is this him?" she asked as she jumped and observed him from different angles, seeming to be quite enthusiastic to be able to dress up her latest 'discovery.'

An irritated ninja looked at the excited women horridly. "What are you going to do to me?" he asked, not really wanting an answer before the women clapped her hands.

"I think he would make a great cat cosplay~" Mrs. Hitachiin jeered with a wink and one hand up showing that she had come up with a great idea. Sasuke backed away nervously.

"Alrighty then! I'll get his measurements," Hikaru exclaimed as he dragged the struggling boy into a changeroom. "Alright, now take off your clothes."

"WHAT!?" the dark-haired boy exclaimed, mortified though Hikaru's grin only widened before he pounced on the boy and began to take his clothes off himself. Stripping the boy down, first his shirt, his top then his pants. "Do you really need to do this!?" exclaimed Sasuke, a flush across his cheeks as he sat there hunched. His lean and muscular body was pal and Hikaru chuckled at his embarrassment.

"Would it make you feel better if I did the same?" he teased as he began to remove his own shirt.

"NO!" the boy screamed and HIkaru again chuckled.

"See? Then it's settled. Let's get your measurements," the boy replied taking out his measuring tape. Sasuke shivered as the cool tape brushed across his skin though continued to blush at the once serious Hikaru. Shaking his head vigorously he avoided his gaze and continued to let him go about whatever he needed to before the brunette left. The tension escaping his shoulders Sasuke began to messily work back into his clothes. He was halfway into his shorts before Hikaru returned.

"Your going to look so cute," the brunette lowered himself to the teen's level, "In your little kitty costume!" Sasuke looked mortified though again blushed before Hikaru brought himself near him, his mouth beside his ear as he whispered, "You will look like pure perfection," he whispered before patting the embarrassed shinobi on the head. "Too cute~"

'Is he just playing with me?' Sasuke thought as he put on the rest of his costume, he didn't know why though his departure made Sasuke's heart suddenly feel heavy and hurt.

* * *

Author's Note// Nothing to say really I guess. One day I might make one with just characters, they'll be terribly ot of character but it'll be very lovey dovey! Well be prepared for more and I know this was a very slow update…

* * *


End file.
